10 Kwietnia 2009
thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Mama - nic - odc. 2/4 Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Salomon i królowa Saby (Solomon and Sheba) - txt str.777 135'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:King Vidor; wyk.:Gina Lollobrigida, George Sanders, Yul Brynner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1273; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Klan - odc. 1662 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Krew nie woda (Thicker than Water) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:David S. Cass senior; wyk.:Melissa Gilbert, Lindsay Wagner, Brian Wimmer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4303 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4518); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4304 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4519); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1663 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1274/1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Magiczne jajo, odc. 14 (Magic egg); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 19:54 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:00 Świadectwo - odc. 3/3 - txt str.777 53'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stanisław Dziwisz, Karol Wojtyłła, Michael York; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Transmisja papieskiej Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum; STEREO 22:45 Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michel - txt str.777 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Bodasiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Valdez przybywa (Valdez Is Coming) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1971); reż.:Edwin Sherin; wyk.:Burt Lancaster, Frank Silvera, Susan Clark; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Detektyw Foyle - Białe pióro (Foyle's War - ep. 2, The White Feather) 96'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Tristram Powell, Gavin Millar, Giles Foster, David Thacker, Jeremy Silberston; wyk.:Michael Kitchen, Honeysuckle Weeks, Anthony Howell, Julian Ovenden; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 208 Do dwóch razy sztuka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 6 Upał; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Wielkanoc w krainie zajączków (Easter in Bunnyland) 49'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 411; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wobec Misterium na Poznańskiej Cytadeli 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paulina Suszka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Ferie z Dwójką - Balto - wilcza wyprawa (Balto II: Wolf Quest) 75'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Phil Weinstein; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Dzieje Apostolskie - cz. 3/4 (The Visual Bible: Acts) 52'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Dzieje Apostolskie - cz. 4/4 (The Visual Bible: Acts) 53'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Jałmużna Wielkopostna, charytatywna akcja Caritas - podsumowanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Święte miejsca Jerozolimy (Inside Jeruzalem? s Holiest Places) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ferie z Dwójką - Chłopak na dworze Króla Artura (A Kid in King Arthur's Court) 86'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Michael Gottlieb; wyk.:Joss Ackland, Thomas Ian Nicholas, Art Malik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Droga Krzyżowa 2007 46'; widowisko artystyczne; reż.:Krzysztof Landsberg; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 364 Tajemnicza śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) 132'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:William Baldwin, Kurt Russel, Donald Sutherland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Burza (La tempete) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Bertrand Arthuys; wyk.:Astrid Veillon, Bruno Madinier, Didier Flamand; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Georg Friedrich Haendel - PASJA (Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena) cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:14 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 60; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Całun turyński: nowe odkrycia (Secrets of the Shroud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Forum - wydanie 60; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:03 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:36 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:07 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:34 Forum - wydanie 60; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:14 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Studio reportażu - Wybrałem więzienie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Jak podbić Warszawę - K. Kassa Kasowski ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Początek nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:32 Pogoda; STEREO 19:34 Pasja Całunu Turyńskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 60; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Całun turyński: nowe odkrycia (Secrets of the Shroud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Forum - wydanie 60; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:03 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:36 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:07 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:34 Forum - wydanie 60; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 156, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Magister jego mać - odc. 57, Polska 2000 8:50 Świat według Kiepskich - Kazachstańskie Wieczera - odc. 58, Polska 2000 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza - Igraszki z magią - odc. 57, Polska 2000 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Prawo jazdy - odc. 58, Polska 2000 10:25 Miodowe lata - odc. 30, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Kochanka - odc. 35, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1258, Polska 2009 12:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 21, USA 2005 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 890, Polska 2009 14:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Egzekucja - odc. 59, Polska 2000 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepska płeć - odc. 60, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Tragiczna rocznica ślubu - odc. 45, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 25, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 891, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1259, Polska 2009 20:00 Doktor Dolittle - komedia, USA 1998 21:40 Anakonda - thriller, USA, Brazylia, Peru 1997 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:40 Dzień, w którym umarł Chrystus - dramat historyczny, USA 1980 3:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 thumb|left 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 124, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 6, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1118, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Furgonetka Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Szukajcie ich Polska 2009 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 18, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Poradnia małżeńska 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 125, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Małolat Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino - Sahara - film przygodowy, USA, Hiszpania 2005 22:40 Jądro Ziemi - dramat sf, Wielka Brytania, USA 2003 1:20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:40 Rozmowy w toku - Poradnia małżeńska 4:32 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 4:30 Lalola - odc. 102, Argentyna 2007 5:15 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 71, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 29, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 103, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 7, USA 1997 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 72, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 30, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Nasze polskie wesele - odc. 1, telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2008 20:00 Hole in the Wall - VIP Polska 2009 21:00 Jazda Figurowa - Maryla Rodowicz i Nelly Rokita 22:05 Judasz - dramat historyczny, USA 2004 00:00 Święty z Fortu Waszyngtona - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 2:10 Cyd - dramat historyczny, USA, Włochy 1961 5:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Niezwykły obiad ze zwykłych produktów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:01 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Pracowite rzeki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Dotknięcie Afryki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lecą bociany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1269; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:05 Awantura o Basię 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Gładkowska, Jan Jankowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Igor Śmiałkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Wejdę do domu Twego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Polska via Dolorosa 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - W cieniu Araratu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mateusz i siedem pieśni Marii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Dotknięcie Afryki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1269; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 13 - II seria - W krainie jezior (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 19:54 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Klan - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Polska via Dolorosa 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Transmisja papieskiej Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum; STEREO 22:40 Porozmawiaj z... - Co się stało z Barabaszem ?; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Krzysztof Zalewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jerzy Stuhr, Franciszek Pieczka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Plebania - odc. 1269; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 13 - II seria - W krainie jezior (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:35 Polska via Dolorosa 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Porozmawiaj z... - Co się stało z Barabaszem ?; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Dotknięcie Afryki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Krzysztof Zalewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jerzy Stuhr, Franciszek Pieczka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Tu jest mój dom 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:23 Rozmowy istotne - Jacek Salij; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Ewa Pobłocka gra "Nokturny" Johna Fielda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Modrzejewska - Tworzenie siebie odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Smuga cienia (Smuga cienia) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1976); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Graham Lines, Tom Wilkinson, Berhard Archard, John Bennett, Piotr Cieślak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jerzy Pilch. Wyznania człowieka piszącego po polsku 53'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Literatura polska od A do Z odc. 10; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Rozmowy istotne - Jacek Salij; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Maja Komorowska, Anna Dziadyk, Alicja Jachiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wielkopostny Koncert Akustyczny; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kino jest sztuką - Mystery Train (Mystery Train) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Japonia (1989); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Masatoshi Nagase, Steve Buscemi, Youki Kudoh; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Odległa, błękitna planeta (The Wild Blue Yonder) 77'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Brad Dourif; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali - U literatów 22'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Dżamila Ankiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Ichthys 14'; film animowany; reż.:Marek Skrobecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - ojciec Jan Andrzej Kłoczowski ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 XIII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Pasja G. F. Haendla - transmisja - (również w TVP HD); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - prof. Tadeusz Gadacz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Jazz in Poland kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1966); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Idiota - odc. 6 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocne - Pustynia Tatarów (Il Deserto dei Tartari) 141'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1976); reż.:Valerio Zurlini; wyk.:Jean-Louis Trintignant, Giuseppe Pambieri, Giuliano Gemma, Philippe Noiret, Vottorio Gassman, Helmut Griem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 08:00 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Moje dzieciństwo na Wileńszczyźnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. ks. abp. R. Jałbrzykowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Papież Tysiąclecia - Papież i świat pracy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Spotkanie papieża z pracującymi (Spotkanie papieża z pracującymi); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (1991); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Jon Voight, Cary Elwes, James Cromwell, Christopher Lee, Ben Gazzara, Wenanty Nosul, Daniele Pecci, Vittoria Belvedere, Giuliano Gemma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kulisy III RP - Zagadka śmierci księdza; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:32 Zwłoki nieznane; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek 10:30 Kresowe Dzieje - "Co w Ostrej świecisz Bramie..."; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Matka Boska Ostrobramska; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:32 Wejherowskie Misterium Męki Pańskiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:32 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bitwy i twierdze Dolnego Ślaska; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Festung Glogau - twierdza Głogów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 3 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Ikona Ukrzyżowana; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Siła bezsilnych - Apteka pod Orłem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof MIklaszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Droga na Golgotę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Sprawa Admirała Canarisa cz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Józef Elsner - Oratorium pasyjne Męka Chrystusa Pana; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Leonardo - odc. 3 (Leonardo 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Złączeni w Ewangelii; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Groch i Kapusta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Jedyneczka - Wielkanoc 20:00 Pasterz - Kazimierz Kardynał Świątek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Królak, Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Początek nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Ikona Ukrzyżowana; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Czas Pasyjny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Leonardo - odc. 4 (Leonardo 4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Początek nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Idziesz przez wieki - pieśni pasyjne i wielkopostne; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:35 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK, 1. runda play - off (4); STEREO 09:35 Copa Libertadores - Estudiantes - Cruzeiro; STEREO 11:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Los Angeles (soliści - program dowolny); STEREO 13:45 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - FC Porto; STEREO 16:00 Liga Mistrzów - Villarreal - Arsenal; STEREO 17:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Liga Mistrzów - Liverpool - Chelsea; STEREO 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Bayern; STEREO 22:15 Złote transmisje - MŚ w hokeju 1976 - Polska - ZSRR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 16:00 Świadectwo - odc. 1/3; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stanisław Dziwisz, Karol Wojtyłła, MIchael York, Jakub Stolarczyk, Władysław Rzepecki, Wojciech Korwin- Wierzbicki, Mariusz Zieliński, Edyta Lis, Sławomir Bar; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Duże zwierzę; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Anna Dymna, Dominika Bednarczyk, Błażej Wójcik, Andrzej Franczyk, Feliks Szajnert, Zbigniew Kaleta, Andrzej Kozak, Radosław Krzyżowski, Stanisław Banaś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata - Pruszków 2009 (dz. V); STEREO 19:50 XIII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Pasja G. F. Haendla - transmisja; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku